Tales of Boxenwood
by DoveGamer243
Summary: The city of Boxenwood, Washington. The multidimensional home of the most powerful heroes and villains alike. The members of two factions, Team STAR, led by Jotaro Kujo; and The Legion of Dio, led by the vampire, Dio Brando, wage a secret turf war to wipe each other from existence. These are their stories. DUN DUN! Additional characters: Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz


Chapter 1: Memories of a Rose

Boxenwood, Washington. A quaint urban city with as much of the stuff you'd expect from any other city that isn't as big as the major cities in the United States. On the surface, it's just that. But if you know where to look, a secret turf war wages on against two factions, both of which regular residents know well to steer clear of their affairs. There was Team STAR. Led by one Jotaro Kujo, this group of heroes lives among its populace keeping a vigilant eye out for the actions of The Legion of Dio, a group of villains led by the evil vampire, Dio Brando. The two factions have been locked in a turf war ever since their formation in their quest to wipe each other off from existence, for better or worse.

All of this is irrelevant right now however, Boxenwood city is under siege by the nefarious powers of two supernatural individuals. Aku, the shapeshifting Lord of Darkness, and Bill Cipher, the reality warping menace. Black smoke and fire rage on as destruction and bloodshed lay in the wake of Aku's minions and interdimensional demons.

The battle rages as Team STAR members and Dio's legionnaires alike struggle to survive their onslaught. Among its members are Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, two individuals that have been ripped from their homeworld for reasons unknown, but have bonded during their time in Team STAR, much so that they've become an item. Here, they fight among the carnage and desolation as they fight just to escape the hellish nightmare that was ensuing.

Ruby and Weiss watched their friends fall. From the princess Star Butterfly to the mysterious Ashi. Yet, the duo fought on. The two slipped away from the carnage, behind a burning building. It was there that the two shared a final embrace before setting out to find the puppeteers of doom.

Eventually as the pair fought, they came face to face with the ones responsible for this atrocity. Aku and Bill Cipher. In a fit of desperation, the two fought valiantly against the monsters. In the end however, it was in vain. Weiss and Ruby were seperated, with Weiss being thrown into the nearby river as Ruby laid on the ground, bloodied and bruised, struggling to rise up. She looked up at the one-eyed face of a giant Bill Cipher, who had a look of smug cruelty. Tears filled Ruby's eyes as she remembered her final moments with her and Star Butterfly baking cookies together. Her friends Marinette and Adrien, the couple who fell in love without knowing it. Marco Diaz, Giorno Giovanna, and her friend Ashi, who had comforted Ruby when she was alone in the world. Ruby blinked back tears, thinking of Weiss. Weiss filled her memory. Ruby looked up at the giant triangle demon with a look of hopelessness. He raised up his foot, and brought it down upon her. Ruby Rose was no more.

Ruby's eyes shot open, she jolted up with a gasp and began breathing heavily as she observed her surroundings. She looked to be in the grassy area of some park. There were a couple of children playing around at a fountain and friends and families conversing with one another. Ruby instinctively felt all around her for any injuries, but there were none.

"Huh...that was a pretty weird dream." She mused. Ruby looked around her surroundings once more. "But where am I? How the heck did I get here?" she wondered. As she sat there, pondering her situation however, she felt something on her waist under the cloak she wore. She took it out and into view.

It was red, just like her half her clothing. It was all metal and somewhat blocky and heavy, but for some reason this thing was really important to her. Ruby briefly wondered why she had something like this in her possession but something told her that she needs to keep it with her. She stowed away the metal...thing underneath her cloak. Ruby stood up and looked around. It had to be about noonish. She looked in her skirt pocket to see if she had anything else to give her some recollection of her past or who she was.

She felt something small in her pocket. Ruby took it out, seeing a square device with a glass screen. There was a single button in the middle of the device. She pressed it, and the screen lit up. There was a photo with a pin code. The photo was Ruby and three other girls. One girl had a white ponytail and a cold expression. Cold, but loving. Next to the white haired girl was a black haired girl with cat ears. She had her arms folded with a small smile. At the end of the row was a girl with wild yellow hair. She was making bunny ears behind the cat girls head.

Ruby stared at the photo. She knew these girls. But how? Blurry memories filled her head. A kiss with the ponytailed girl. Books with the cat girl. The yellow haired girl. Ruby fought tears as she held the device. She could see the girl protecting her, but everything was blurry. What had happened to her? Maybe this device could help her. She pressed the button again, revealing a screen which read: Enter password.

Enter password. What on earth could her password be? Ruby fiddled with the device for a few seconds. A password hint popped up on the screen. The screen read: Favorite color and favorite number. Ruby looked confused. She then looked down at her outfit and hesitated, but ultimately typed red. Now, what was her favorite number? Ruby closed her eyes, going deep into her memory. Blurry memories flashed past her, but that wasn't what she was looking for. Numbers, numbers, numbers. She was at a memory of the girls around her. A frosted cake. A candle shaped like a 19. Could this be it?

Ruby opened her eyes, typing 19 into the device and pressing enter. The device unlocked, revealing colored squares marked with names. Ruby looked through the device for something, anything. Her contacts. Names with no meaning showed up on the screen. Who was Weiss Schnee? Blake Belladonna? Yang Xiao-Long? These people had to mean something to her. She stumbled upon a contact named "me". She clicked it. It showed a picture of herself with the name Ruby Rose.

Was that her name? Ruby Rose? Ruby held the device in her hands, slightly shaking from fear of where she was and what had happened to her. Pulling her cloak over her head, she started to walk towards the city, hopefully finding some answers.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Heyo everybody! This story is a collaborative project between me, Ragegamer243, and a friend of mine, CartoonDove. We hope you enjoy this fic and its future chapters. This is our first story on this site, we hope you like what you see. Make sure leave a comment, and we'll talk to y'all later. Peace!**


End file.
